


Зима на троих

by AyameR, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameR/pseuds/AyameR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима на троих

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 2013 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОЖП, немного ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория: гет, слэш фоном  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: любовный треугольник  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Зима на троих"

***

Таис была права. Эта чертова сучка была права всегда, даже в далеком детстве, когда речь шла всего лишь об украденной банке джема. «Тебя запалят и выпорют», - шипела она, злорадно щурилась и облизывалась в предвкушении. И Роуз никак не могла понять – то ли сестрица радуется неизбежной выволочке, то ли у нее течет слюна при виде сладкого. Впрочем, слюна у нее текла не только на ворованный джем, а на все, что принадлежало Роуз. На ее свадьбе она чуть не захлебнулась, увидев Майтарра, статного, красивого, такого счастливого и влюбленного. «Ты пожалеешь, что вышла за него. Наплачешься». И Роуз помнила прищур ехидных голубых глаз все восемь лет счастливого брака. Иногда просыпалась от ночных кошмаров, невнятных и муторных, которые оставляли за собой неясную тоску и гнетущее предчувствие непоправимой беды. Нет, Таис не была ведьмой. Всего лишь завистливая младшая сестра и очень слабая провидица, которая могла только погоду предсказать достоверно. Зато она прекрасно умела давить и воздействовать на сознание. А Роуз… Роуз всегда была доверчивой и легковнушаемой дурочкой. Верила в долгое счастливое семейное будущее. Верила в Майтарра и его любовь.

Но правда была в том, что ее муж оказался еще большей сучкой. И это не просто фигура речи, увы. Роуз знала это, когда шла под венец с пятнистым оборотнем. Несомненный мужчина, жадный, властный, сильный, с роскошным телом и ласковыми глазами, помимо человеческой он имел вторую ипостась. И менял не только свой облик, но и пол. Его зверь был самкой. Странная прихоть природы, но среди оборотней такое случалось нередко. И дважды в год, когда Луна была особенно яркой, Майтарр уходил из дома, пропадая в глухих лесах на несколько дней. А по возвращении, злой и возбужденный, пропахший кровью и дикими травами, неистово любил ее, заставляя срывать голос в крике. Да, Майтарр достойно держался все эти годы, и Роуз верила, что уж ее-то любят по-настоящему и не бросят ради крепкого члена. До сегодняшнего дня.

Майтарр вернулся в зверином облике. Майтарр вернулся не один. Странно, что он вообще вернулся. Возрадуйся же, моя проницательная сестра: звериные инстинкты возобладали над человеческим разумом. Таис, Таис... Ну почему же ты опять права?

Роуз хватило сил и злости хлопнуть дверью прямо перед носом незнакомого оборотня, но эта тварь оказалась достаточно проворной, всунув в проем свой грязный сапог.

\- Мэм…. Прошу вас, мэм. Нам надо поговорить.

Больше всего ей хотелось орать благим матом, швыряться вещами, кусать, царапаться и по-мужски бить кулаками, закатить великолепную истерику, а не разводить кардебалет с объяснениями. Да и зачем? Все уже понятно итак. 

Но пришлый оборотень был огромный, под два метра, и такой же в ширину. Он с легкостью выломал бы дверной косяк и, наверное, с той же легкостью свернул бы ей шею двумя пальцами. Она и пикнуть не успеет, не то, что до угла добежать, где стояла увесистая дубинка на такие случаи. Роуз невольно поежилась и отступила в коридор, впуская их обоих. Майтарр остался у двери, чинно усевшись на коврик, и осторожно переступил мокрыми лапами. Помнит, шельмец, про чистый пол. Как же она воевала с ним первый год, вытирая следы его ночных похождений! Под ребрами больно кольнуло, Роуз все-таки сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в мякоть ладоней. И заставила себя слушать хриплый, низкий голос.

\- Меня зовут Уджарр, мэм. Я из клана Серебряной Вьюги. 

Далеко же он забрался! Роуз помимо воли посмотрела на него: настоящий полярный медведь из легенд, светлокожий и сероглазый, с льняной гривой до плеч. Северянин чувствовал себя крайне неловко: сутулился, прятал взгляд и мял в своих больших руках меховую шапку. И Роуз вдруг поняла, что при всей своей внушительности оборотень чертовски молод, если не сказать - безобразно юн, едва ли больше двадцати. Ох, Майтарр, и угораздило же тебя повязаться с мальчишкой… Майтарр благоразумно маячил за широченной спиной, мерцая звериными глазами. Говорить сейчас он все равно не мог – звериное горло под человеческую речь не приспособлено, а вот раздраконить жену одним своим видом – запросто. Роуз ожидаемо вспыхнула: похотливый засранец, накувыркался вволю, а выяснять отношения им предоставил – как это удобно! Ничего, она с удовольствием послушает их оправдания. Но мальчишка, ограничившись только своим именем, вдруг надолго замолк, искоса поглядывая на нее, и методично обкусывал губы. Роуз не выдержала первой:

– Что вы хотите от меня, Уджарр? Моего благословления? Или вы пришли за его вещами?

– Нет, нет! – Оборотень протестующе замотал лохматой головой и заторопился, сбивчиво объясняя: - Я не знал о вас, мэм. Правда. Про Майтарра говорили, что он никому не дается. Я... Мне просто хотелось доказать всем... Доказать себе, что я смогу. Что я лучший. Простите, мэм. Это… Так по-детски. Он сопротивлялся. Он чуть не убил меня, мэм. Но у него был гон. Поэтому я смог... А он потом сказал… Он сказал, что любит вас. И что я должен катиться ко всем чертям. Но я не могу. Теперь не могу, когда он… Вы понимаете, мэм?

Роуз махнула рукой, останавливая этот бессвязный бред. Настроенная на скандал, она ждала, что мальчишка будет доказывать свои права на Майтарра, бесспорные для каждого оборотня и любого здравомыслящего человека, а этот белобрысый увалень извинялся! Господи, к такому она точно была не готова и не понимала ровным счетом ничего. 

\- Подождите. Вы хотите сказать, что оставляете его мне?

\- Он так решил, мэм. Я не могу его заставить. Не хочу. Он же любит вас. – Уджарр запнулся, склонил голову еще ниже и продолжил нерешительно, глухо, просяще: - позвольте… Позвольте мне только быть рядом. Хотя бы иногда. 

\- Какая же ты сволочь, Май. Теперь еще и брюхатая сволочь, да? – Роуз обессиленно сползла по стенке. Она еще что-то говорила, глотала слезы, толкала Майтарра в широкую грудь, и зверь обтирался о колени пушистыми щеками, лихорадочно лизал ей руки, шею, лицо, сумасшедше бил хвостом и захлебывался от счастливого скулежа. А Уджарр стоял у двери и почему-то улыбался.

***

Уджарр остался в их доме, хрен знает, на каких правах. Роуз просто не смогла выгнать его. Мальчишке некуда идти, обратно клан его не примет, а в большом городе он пропадет - твердила она себе каждый раз, как натыкалась на огромную фигуру в коридоре. И держала руки за спиной, чтобы не вцепиться, не выцарапать эти серые глазищи с несчастным взглядом побитой собаки. Мягкосердечная дура. Уджарр всё чувствовал, понимал и безотчетно вздрагивал от ее застоявшейся злобы. 

Он довольно быстро нашел работу в доках. Там всегда требовались ребята покрепче. Оборотень не пропускал ни одной погрузки, работая на износ. А Роуз брала в госпитале все свободные дежурства, дневные и в ночь. Им хорошо удавалось избегать друг друга, и Роуз остыла, перегорела в своей ненависти. Майтарр же напротив, нагло ломал любое отчуждение: ходил за Роуз по пятам, урчал и ластился, словно большой кот. Отпихнуть эту жаркую тушу не хватало сил, а пнуть со всей дури не поднималась нога. И Май пользовался этим, падал на бок, подставляя мохнатое пузо, когтил ее руки, заставляя гладить, перебирать мягкую шерсть, ловить быстрое биение новой жизни. Чуть расслабившийся Уджарр как-то обмолвился, что их двое. Большая редкость, и он очень рад, что Май выбрал его. Роуз тогда сухо кивнула и заперлась в ванной на целый день, а Май сцепился с Уджарром, располосовав ему грудину так, что пришлось накладывать швы. Пока Роуз умело орудовала иглой и бессильно ругала обоих, Май по обыкновению лежал у ее ног, обвивая пушистым хвостом, и умильно щурился. А Уджарр... Краснел, смущался и замирал. Роуз стояла над ним меж расставленных колен, осторожно втирала прохладную мазь, поглаживала пальцами вспухшие рубцы, и смотрела, как лихорадочный румянец заливает бледные скулы. И было что-то тревожащее в этой покорности, в трепете белесых ресниц, в том, как нервно дергался кадык на сильной жилистой шее, и как Уджарр шумно выдохнул через нос, когда она отошла. Май недовольно заворчал, выпуская когти, и Роуз все-таки его пнула.

Потом Уджарр попросил его подстричь. Несмотря на то, что он жил в городе уже несколько месяцев, он все еще оставался деревенским дикарем. И довериться чужим рукам не мог. Когда на пол падали жесткие светлые пряди, а Роуз крутилась вокруг, деловито щелкая ножницами, он сидел с закрытыми глазами, послушно подставляясь и все также отчаянно краснея. Такой огромный, бьющий наповал своей маскулинностью, с бугрящимися мышцами и острым мужским запахом, он пунцовел щеками, как невинная девица. Роуз почему-то было смешно – она фыркала, смущалась сама и не замечала, что Уджарр жадно ловит каждую ее улыбку в зеркальном отражении. Когда Роуз наконец-то остановилась и замерла, сравнивая длину на висках, он обнял ее руками. Своими огромными лапищами, осторожно, невесомо и очень нежно, не решаясь на что-то большее. У Роуз болезненно колотилось сердце и чуть немели кончики пальцев, пока она неторопливо гладила непослушные вихры, принимая его молчаливую благодарность. А ночью ей снились застенчивые серые глаза, и она сжимала простынь в кулак, терлась о складки ноющей грудью и влажными бедрами.

***

Светила полная луна, ядовито-зеленая, больная. Роуз тоже чувствовала себя больной – она сидела на крыльце, закутавшись в плед по самые уши, и медленно пила травяной сбор. Но не простуда была причиной ее хандры - во дворе в брачной игре метались два больших зверя. Срок Майтарра перевалил половину, он немного погрузнел, но не утратил былой ловкости. А еще в нем проснулась жажда: он долго и навязчиво бродил за Уджарром, кусал за пятки, бил когтистой лапой до крови, провоцировал обернуться. И, добившись своего, теперь валял Уджарра в высоких сугробах. Уджарр прижимал к голове изжеванные уши, покорно подставлял под клыки мощные плечи и терпеливо сносил всю дурь беременной самки. Наконец Майтарр угомонился, игриво отскочил в сторону и приглашающе отвел в сторону хвост. Роуз встала и молча ушла в дом, она вообще зря там сидела. С самого начала было понятно, чем все закончится. Но не смотреть на них не могла... Со двора неслись рычание и визг, потом – гортанные, полные страсти, почти человеческие вопли. Перебудят всех соседей, - вяло думала Роуз, пряча голову под подушку. 

Отчаянно хотелось реветь, но слез не было, а воспаленное горло сжимали сухие спазмы. Стучало в висках, ныло под грудью, Роуз беспомощно всхлипывала и не знала, кого же она ревнует больше – того, кто был рядом все эти годы, или второго, что пришел и в одночасье разрушил все. Или так больно было от того, что они там, друг с другом, и рядом с ними ей места нет.

На улице стихло, потом хлопнула входная дверь и заскрипели половицы в коридоре. Через пару минут обнаженный Уджарр уже стоял в ее спальне, и в его глазах отражалась зелень безумной луны. Роуз села, прижала простынь к груди и глупо спросила:

\- Зачем ты пришел? 

Уджарр не ответил, даже не остановился, пока не дошел до кровати, сдернул ткань и легко опрокинул ее, нависая всем телом. Он дышал тяжело, с присвистом, на каждом выдохе касаясь своей жесткой грудью ее нежных сосков. Его кожа была влажной, а волосы пахли уличной свежестью, будто он перекинулся прямо там, в снегу, едва слезши с Майтарра. Роуз пыталась остановить его, оттолкнуть безвольными руками, хотя бы отвернуться. Но Уджарру было все равно – он лизнул ее в шею, прикусил кожу за ухом, поймал дрожащие губы и выдохнул в приоткрывшийся рот: 

\- Хочу тебя. Сейчас.

И Роуз откликнулась, задрожала в предвкушении, покрываясь легкой испариной. Слишком давно Уджарр волновал ее, одним своим присутствием доводя до лихорадочного сердцебиения. И ее тело, изнуренное долгим воздержанием, бесстыже выгибалось, льнуло к рукам, прижималось, жаждало ласки и внимания. Она задыхалась под его тяжестью, гладила литые, упругие мышцы и тихонько постанывала от легкого дискомфорта, уже позабытого чувства наполненности. Уджарр двигался медленно, неторопливо, сцеловывая невольные слезы с ее ресниц, шептал что-то бессвязное и глухо рычал на пике. А чуть позже признался, что никогда не был с женщиной. Что он вообще ни с кем не был. Только с ней и с Маем. И что она невероятная. И что он любит её. На самом деле, с самого первого дня, как увидел. Роуз грустно рассмеялась и сказала, что он романтичный болван. Что это просто секс. И что чрезмерное половое возбуждение лечится, надо просто чаще трахаться с Майтарром, пока тот позволяет. Уджарр поцеловал её злой рот, заставляя заткнуться. Ещё и ещё, пока она не перестала брыкаться и нести несусветную чушь. И ещё, чтобы она не кричала так громко, когда он брал ее довольно грубо, размашисто, по-звериному, утверждая свои права. А под утро приплёлся Майтарр, забрался на постель, растолкал их, полусонных и теплых, и бесцеремонно улегся между, выставив горячее пузо. Роуз привычно гладила бархатистую шкуру, такую нежную вокруг набухших сосков, пока ее рука не столкнулась с рукой Уджарра. Она смутилась, дернулась в попытке освободиться, но Уджарр не пустил, легонько сжал, заставляя сплести пальцы со своими. Живот под их ладонями был жаркий, плотный, уже довольно округлый и едва заметно подрагивал - спящий зверь довольно урчал. Вот теперь всё было правильно. А Таис со всей своей правдой могла катиться хоть в преисподнюю. Предсказывать погоду там.


End file.
